


Day 25 'Minion Marinette'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat is conflicted and Marinette is -well- not herself





	Day 25 'Minion Marinette'

"I am the Matchmaker!” An extremely pink and P.O.ed Akuma shouted, making it’s way through the city while shooting pink beams at random civilians.

Chat observed that whoever was hit by the beams exhibited some, well, strange behavior. 

If kiss attacking the nearest member of the opposite gender was under the strange category.

And then, of course to help with the stress Chat was experiencing in Ladybug's absence, he saw his little pigtailed friend run through the scene, alerting the Akuma of her presence and unintentionally causing herself to be a target.

Chat ran as fast as he could after the Akuma now chasing Marinette, hoping to get the girl away from the problem

He got just close enough however, to witness the very girl get hit by said Akuma

Marinette collected herself for a moment until her eyes were immediately drawn to the closes male.

That because of the chasing was now him

He turned around to run away when he felt his tail being tugged back. He fell to the floor and landed on his back, looking up to see Marinette looking down at him. Though her eyes were now pink as a result of the Akuma.

“P-princess?” Chat questioned anxiously “Are you okay?” 

Marinette continued to stare at him, intimidating Chat more then he would like to admit. 

Marinette slowly lowered her face towards Chat’s, causing the cat’s attempts at escape to halt.

‘Oh’ Chat’s thoughts were everywhere ‘She is going to kiss me’

‘Get her to stop!’

'But do I want her to stop’

‘Of course you do! She is under an Akuma’s control’

‘But, Mari kisses’

‘You can get those later, when she knows what is happening’

‘But she won't want to then’

‘She doesn't really want to now’

‘But-’

His internal debate was put to a stop when Marinette’s lips reached his.

'Nope, definitely do not want to stop her’


End file.
